Dandelion
by Puun-Rz
Summary: Bila suatu hari nanti kau menengok ke arahku / Aku harap , saat itu tiba—aku dapat melupakanmu seutuhnya/ Bagaimana bila perasaan ini menuntut lebih? / "Karena bagaimanapun juga—aku ingin menjadi Dandelion" /Terima Kasih Sasuke-kun / SasuxSaku / Oneshot/ RnR ? ;w;


Terkadang aku ingin segera lenyap.

Hilang dan tak bersisa dari bumi ini.

Tapi sejujurnya terkadang aku berharap

Satu kali saja—semoga ada tangan yang menarik ku keluar dari sini.

Bila suatu hari nanti kau menengok ke arahku,

Aku harap , saat itu tiba—aku dapat melupakanmu seutuhnya.

Sebab, semuanya takkan berjalan dengan baik ,

Ketika kau ada di sampingku.

* * *

.

.

.

**Dandelion**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Warning:** Typo, OOC,AU,abal, gaje, payah,ancur, dll

**Genre**: Romance/ Angst (?)

**Rated** :T

_**Special Thanks to Reviewers and Readers**_

**Dont Like Dont Read, okay!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Selalu berharap mendengungkan namamu"

"Sekali saja"

"Menjauhlah—jangan dekati aku lagi,"

...

_Tapi entah kenapa , ada ruang kosong yang hinggap di hatiku ketika kau lenyap dari sisiku._

_Karena dari awal kutahu, yang harusnya kuhindari adalah diriku sendiri._

_Sebab aku takut terlalu tenggelam dalam pesonamu._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"Kau tahu filosofi dandelion?"

"Dandelion? Nama bunga itu kan?"

"Ya, kau tahu , aku sangat menyukai bunga dandelion,"

"..."

"Aku selalu berharap, sekali saja dapat menyentuh bunga itu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu karena—bunga itu sangat cantik,"

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya disini Sakura,"

"..."

"_Ayo pergi—"_

...

* * *

_Hey Sasuke, sebenarnya , sekali saja , aku berharap tuhan dapat mengubahku menjadi setangkai bunga dandelion, _

_sebab dengan begitu—_

_Aku harap luka ini akan segera terbang seperti untaian dandelion yang terlarut dalam angin._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"Kenapa kita disini?" Manik onyx itu mengarah jengah, mencoba mencari sudut terang pada emerald lurus yang berbalik menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"Untuk menikmati angin tentu saja,"Lelaki itu mendesah.

"Tsk—kalo untuk mencari angin kenapa kau harus membawaku sampai kesini sih," Gadis berhelai _soft pink_ itu tersenyum lembut. Bibir ranumnya terangkat tipis.

"Kau akan merasakan hal yang berbeda—"

"—ketika merasakan angin yang ada di rumah sakit, dengan angin yang berada di bukit ini," sedikit tercekat , lelaki itu hampir melebarkan onyx gelapnya. Sedetik kemudian onyx kelamnya mengarah pada pepohonan yang nampak berayun pelan.

"Terserah kau saja—"

Senyum tipis namun samar terukir di bibir kecil itu.

Dan di detik berikutnya keheningan pecah kembali ketika ribuan dandelion putih nampak berayun ringan melewati dua insan yang sejenak tertegun takjub.

"Dande—"

"Ah—kau benar Sakura—"

Gadis itu terkejut sebentar. Menahan kelu yang merajai tenggorokannya, pupilnya sedikit membesar namun tak berkedip menatap asalnya semula.

_Dandelion yang hanyut terbawa angin_

_Ringan dan rapuh untuk menangkupnya_

_Dandelion putih yang melayu perlahan_

"—Dandelion ternyata memang sangat cantik, ya"

_**Kaats!**_

Gadis itu menangkupkan tangannya rapat.

Tanpa pernah lelaki itu sadari bahwa, aksi kecil melebarkan senyumannya itu dapat sejenak membuat gadis di sampingnya merona merah.

* * *

_Aku berharap tuhan dapat berlaku adil_

_Atau kehidupan ini memang yang terlalu kejam?_

_Entahlah._

_Tapi yang pasti_

_Meskipun begitu,_

_Dandelion kecil itu tetap berayun dengan tenangnya._

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Tangan kekar itu menghentikan langkah kakinya sebentar, menyingkap permukaan tas biru dalam gengamannya dan memerhatikan dengan seksama gadis bertubuh mungil yang tengah mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Ya. Aku harus segera meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Dokter bilang penyakitku sudah tidak terlalu parah—"Emerald bening itu sedikit tersentak, ada kilatan pilu yang memenuhi sudut matanya.

"Aku tahu—"

Kelopak mata itu turun perlahan.

"—tapi, apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum lelaki itu kembali melangkah dan mendekati gadis itu perlahan. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka hingga menjadi beberapa senti, hingga ketika tangan kekar itu hampir menyentuh pucuk kepala gadis yang tengah menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di antara anak rambutnya itu,ia kemudian menghentikan aksinya cepat. Tangan lelaki itu mengepal erat, menghela napas—ia kembali membalikkan badannya hingga hanya punggung kokoh yang dapat ditangkap oleh indera penglihatan gadis itu.

"Pulanglah Sakura—" Gadis itu tersentak. Bahu mungil itu sedikit bergetar, mengabaikan jarak kaki lelaki yang tengah ditatapnya, yang perlahan menjauh dari jangkauan penglihatan gadis itu.

* * *

_Bila nantinya aku tak ada di sisimu lagi,_

_Apa yang nantinya akan terjadi padamu?_

_..._

_Atau lebih tepatnya,_

_Apa yang nantinya akan terjadi—padaku?_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Apa aku salah menyukaimu?_

Beberapa bulir bening merambat jatuh dengan cepat, menempel membasahi pipih seputih porselen gadis bermanik emerald terang itu.

_Apa aku salah jika ingin berada lebih dekat denganmu? _

Cairan transparan itu mengalir dengan gerakan melambat, merembes jatuh perlahan, dan semakin bertambah kuantitasnya.

_Apa aku salah jika bersikap egois kepadamu?_

Menetes tanpa jeda—deras dan bergesek dengan kaki-kaki mungil tanpa alas, perlahan tapi tetap—cairan itu meretes dalam jumlah yang banyak , hingga di detik berikutnya,

_Dan apa aku salah—jika sekarang perasaan ini menuntut lebih?_

Jatuh bebas di permukaan lantai dingin. Menampakkan refleksi kaki-kaki mungil yang melayang di udara, tanpa menapak lantai dengan kedua kakinya — memperlihatkan cerminan dirinya yang berwujud transparan, tanpa rupa konstan dan wujud dirinya yang samar—_ringan dan kosong_.

...

"—Tidak mau.." gadis itu bergumam kecil, langkahnya menapak lantai—meski sulit, mencoba mengejar sosok kokoh yang dieluhkannya selama ini.

Tidak mau. Tidak mau.

Ia tidak mau bila sosok yang telah lama mengisi ruang dingin di hatinya pergi begitu saja.

Ia tidak ingin—_merasakan perasaan itu lagi._

Perasaan yang menekan dadanya hingga menyebabkan sakit tiap kali mengingat sosok di depannya yang sekarang hanya terpisah darinya beberapa jarak lagi.

"_Sasuke!"_

Genggamnya pada tangan lelaki di hadapannya—yang dengan jelas tangan mungilnya _tembus pandang_.

"Jangan pergi—"

Rintihnya lagi—dengan bulir yang masih setia berserakan di wajahnya. Ia tak perduli sekarang. Yang ia ianginkan hanyalah—bertemu dengannya, menatap wajahnya—dan kalau diijinkan—

_Mencegahnya pergi dari kehidupannya. _

Ada rasa perih yang menjalar pelan di dalam hati lelaki itu. Ia ingin mendekatinya—mengusap air mata yang perlahan turun dari kedua pipi putih bersihnya. Mengacak rambutnya dan menyemangatinya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Seperti dulu.

Ya, sejujurnya ia hanya ingin kembali seperti dulu. Jauh sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Jauh—_sebelum tubuh transparan itu muncul di hadapannya. _

Ia ingin mendekapnya—membuat gadis itu berhenti menangis.

Ia ingin menjadi kekuatan baginya—tapi yang justru ia lakukan hanyalah, _memandang gadis itu kosong. Tanpa arti._

"_Maaf—"_

Satu ucapan kata yang dengan segera membuat gadis di hadapannya tercekat, satu ucapan kata yang dengan mudahnya menusuk ulu hatinya tajam. Meski ia tahu—jantungnya tidak akan berfungsi lagi—namun entah kenapa, ia masih dapat merasakan debar kesakitan yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dan kali ini lelaki itu tidak dapat menebak apa yang gadis itu pikirkan.

Lelaki itu hanya berdiam diri disana, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Meninggalkan gadis yang jauh terlampau di belakangnya.

Yang tanpa ia sadari—langkah kakinya terhenti ketika gumaman kecil itu mengusik gendang telinganya.

"_Aku ingin menjadi dandelion—"_

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"_Agar kelak aku bisa terbang bebas tanpa beban—"_

Bulir itu sudah tak nampak—namun masih kentara dari dalam sudut mata gadis itu tersimpan luka yang masih menjalar kuat.

"_Tanpa harus memikirkan rasa sakit—"_

Lelaki itu menahan kelunya ketika tubuh transparan itu semakin terlihat transparan. Pupil matanya melebar dan ia hampir kesulitan bernapas ketika tubuh itu perlahan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"_Ketika mencintai—orang yang tidak pernah mengharapkanmu,"_

_..._

Cairan bening menyeruak deras. Bukan. Bukan dari gadis transparan yang eksistensinya telah lenyap. Melainkan dari lelaki yang kini berdiri mematung. Menatap gadis di hadapannya yang sudah tak nampak dalam penglihatannya lagi.

Ia menangis dalam diam. Bergumam tanpa suara.

"_Tidak Sakura. Aku selalu mencintaimu," _

"_Aku selalu mencintaimu—ketika pertama kali kita bertemu,"_

"_Aku selalu mencintaimu—ketika kau selalu berada di sisiku,"_

"_Aku hanya takut—ketika aku melangkah , dan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu menangis—dan menyesal telah mencintaiku. Sebab Sakura, bagaimanapun juga dunia kita berbeda. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih dengan lelaki yang takut membawamu pergi sepertiku ini—"_

"_Aku sangat senang—bisa bertemu denganmu,"_

"_Aku sangat senang—kau tidak keberatan menerima kehadiranku,"_

"_Aku mencintaimu Sakura,"_

"_Sangat mencintaimu,"_

_._

_._

_._

Lelaki itu melangkah pelan, meninggalkan jejak luka yang meresap dalam dadanya.

Hatinya terasa beku. Dan penglihatannya semakin memburam.

Namun sejenak bahu kokohnya sedikit bergetar ketika sayup sayup terdengar suara lirih berbisik melalui gendang telinganya.

Ia terpaku, hampir tidak bisa berkata apapun.

...

...

...

...

...

"_**Terima Kasih, Sasuke-kun"**_

_..._

...

...

...

...

Dan ribuan dandelion putih itu pun berayun lepas melewati indra penglihatannya.

Sekali lagi, lelaki itu tersenyum kecil.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_Kelak—ketika dunia kita telah menyatu._

_Maukah kau, sekali lagi, jatuh cinta kepadaku?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Karena cinta terkadang tak selalu terasa manis._

_Seperti dongeng yang berakhir dengan indah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Owari**_

* * *

_A/N: _

_Halooooooo~ hai hai apa kabar, lama gak main disini jadi lupa diksi dan cara bikin fict yang bagus begimana tuluuuungggg huaaa TTATT_

_Author ganti penname karena dua rekan author yang lain memutuskan untuk melebarkan sayap di akun masing-masing hoho =w= /plak_

_Jadi ini ngetiknya setengah jam lebih dikit booooo~ horeeee rekor baruw =w= /terbangin jengkol_

_Tiba tiba dapat ilham muncul dan entah kenapa jatohnya angst lagi, semoga angst nya dapet =A=_

_Terus kalo ada typo atau kalo ada diksi kurang berkenan, maap saya udah lama banget gak main kesini jadi rada kaku juga bikin fict hoho =A= /sungkem_

_Ahhh jadi karena beberapa ada yang terkadang protes dengan angst saya yang jarang happy end, jadi saya disini memutuskan untuk membuat angst yang happy end =3= /mana happy endnya woy? /dilempar toge_

_Jadi giniiii~ maunya bikin reinkarnasi sakura gitu jadi nanti mau bikin happy end tapi tergantung ripiu juga, kalau jelek yasudah saya sedih TTWTT /dibuang_

_Jadi kalau ripiu banyak yang mendukung cerita ini lanjut ke sekuel sakura reinkarnasi,saya akan membuat sekuelnya, jadi monggo di ripiu kalau berkenan =w=b_

_Dan yaaahh~ saya ndak kapok mesti terkadang terima kritik yang mengkritik fict saya, hoho kalian sudah mau baca saja saya sangat senang hoho .w.b dan sumpahhh saya bukan haters SasuxSaku TTATT saya CINTA BANGET sama pair ini dan bukan berarti ketika saya membuat fict angst yang ujungnya mereka gak nyatu saya bukannya gak cinta sama pair ini TTATT saya hanya suka fict angst karena kesannya galo-galo gitu mangkanya kebanyakan fict saya angst gituTTATT /dibuang_

_Dan kebanyakan fict saya galonya dari pengalaman pribadi jadi ya ehem-ehem-ehem /ko jadi curhat _

_Akhir kata, minta ripiu pwease? ;w;_


End file.
